


Hypoxyphilia

by SilentStudies



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bottom Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Shy Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Top Kim Taehyung | V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentStudies/pseuds/SilentStudies
Summary: Namjoon found out one day that he has hypoxyphilia. In easier terms, he finds asphyxiation erotic. Watching it makes him aroused and choking himself also arouses him. However, he never shares his kink due to the oddness of it. At least, that's his excuse.





	Hypoxyphilia

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [this prompt](https://btsauprompts.tumblr.com/post/159740638316/namjoon-slams-against-the-door-taehyung-pressing). And this fills out one slot of my bingo card. (Breathplay)

Namjoon found out one day that he has hypoxyphilia. In easier terms, he finds asphyxiation erotic. Watching it makes him aroused and choking himself also arouses him. However, he never shares his kink due to the oddness of it. At least, that's his excuse.

 

Dance practice is something that goes on for hours at a time. They were given a break because the glass became foggy from the heat and moisture in the room. The humidity caused by sweat.

Namjoon holds his head in his hands and closes his eyes. A headache forming on the back of his head. He quietly massages it and winces as the members' loud antics increases the pain. Taehyung notices and pads over silently.

"Hyung," Taehyung says, startling Namjoon, "If you want, I can massage it for you."

Namjoon nods mutely and completely relaxes as Taehyung makes him lay down in his lap. Turning onto his side, Namjoon touches his head where a headache formed, and Taehyung starts to massage it.

Since the headache developed on the back of his head, it's dangerously close to his neck. Every once in a while, Taehyung's hands brush against his neck making Namjoon shiver. Namjoon almost moans when Taehyung starts to massage his neck. He feels himself grow hard, and Namjoon gets up suddenly, rushing to the bathroom. Little did he know that Taehyung noticed the bulge in his pants.

Sighing against the bathroom door, Namjoon quickly undoes the button and zipper on his pants, making them drop to the floor. He slides off his underwear and sighs in relief when his dick is released from the pressure of clothing. He's leaking precum already, and Namjoon uses that as a lubricant, sliding his hand up and down. It feels good, and Namjoon thinks about the hands massaging his neck and how big the hands were. It makes him even further aroused and he quietly moans in pleasure as he speeds up the movement of his hands. Then he hears someone's voice.

"I can help you out if you want, hyung."

Namjoon groans at Taehyung's voice, his knees going weak. Moving away from the door weakly and leaning against the wall next to the door, he mutters, "You can come in Taehyung."

The door opens with excess force, revealing Taehyung whose blushing red. Once he sets eyes upon Namjoon, his blush grows darker, and he slightly smiles as he takes in Namjoon's appearance.

Namjoon's hair is sticking to his forehead, making him look delectable, his pants are discarded on the floor as well as his underwear. Cock is leaking precum, and he just looks delicious.

"Do you have a kink about your neck being touched?" Taehyung asks an octave lower than his normal voice.

Namjoon bites his lip as he replies, "I like asphyxiation, my neck being touched in general."

"Do you like it rough?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you like it when you get choked to the point of bruising?" Taehyung questions as he inches closer to Namjoon.

"Yes," Namjoon breathes.

Namjoon suddenly slams against the wall, Taehyung pressing him against it with his body. 

"Hyung, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I am," Namjoon says breathily.

Taehyung's hands shake as they touch Namjoon. He teases Namjoon by rubbing his thighs, sweat sticking to his skin. Then Taehyung feels his stomach and the muscles there. Finally, Taehyung's hands reach his neck, massaging it tenderly. 

"Taehyung," Namjoon says with a smirk, making into his eyes, "Make it bruise, I dare you."

Taehyung gapes at him and immediately closes his hands around Namjoon's neck. Namjoon feels pleasure coarse through him, unable to breathe. 

Taehyung keeps his hold on Namjoon's neck with one hand going down to stroke Namjoon's dick. The precum that Namjoon spread earlier making the movement of Taehyung's hand more fluid. He does this as his gaze is transfixed on Namjoon's face. It's contorted in pleasure, his cheeks flushed and brow furrowed. Drool is dripping out of his mouth, and his pupils are blown wide with pleasure. They do this for a while until Namjoon really can't breathe.

The pleasure from his airway being cut off and the way Taehyung moves his hand on his erection. The air is humid from their sweat and Namjoon feels drips of it sliding down his face.

Namjoon taps Taehyung when he needs to breathe, and Taehyung immediately removes his hand. However, he still jerks off Namjoon. 

Namjoon feels as if he's overstimulated, but he breathes deeply before looking Taehyung in the eyes. 

"Again."

Taehyung chokes him again, and this time harder. He wants Namjoon to bruise, and be able to see the other member's reactions to it. Taehyung feels himself become aroused at the thought. Namjoon is beautiful under his hands like this. Taehyung feels his throat go dry from him whispering sweet nothings to Namjoon. He feels Namjoon try to breathe and is lost in the way that his throat convulses underneath his hand. Namjoon lets out a loud whine as he comes in Taehyung's hand. His knees buckle underneath him, and he limply falls onto Taehyung.

"Thanks for helping me," Namjoon mumbles sleepily.

"No problem hyung, anytime. I mean it."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to continue to edit this until I feel satisfied. My friend said the ending sucked so I'll work on that first.


End file.
